Continued characterization of animal endocrine rhythms for the white-tailed deer, timber wolf, and black bear with the objective of experimental manipulation of these rhythms by hormone injections as evidence for suggested mechanisms. Measurements are being made of prolactin, testosterone, thyroxine, triiodothyronine, progesterone, estradiol, glucagon, and cortisol. Responses to LRF and TRF as a function of season are being measured. Primary structure of human corticosteroid-binding globulin with emphasis on primary amino acid sequence using automated sequencing methods. The strategy includes chemical cleavage of the molecule into large fragments, their separation, and sequence analysis.